Amusement Park
by Sully-van
Summary: Ace takes Luffy to an amusement park for the first time. [AU]


**Warning: **Boy/Boy relationship, cute stuff, possibility of OOC characters.

* * *

**Amusement Park**

* * *

Ace was seriously considering buying one of those child leashes.

Way ahead of him was Luffy, looking at everything and occasionally looking back and calling his name, because he had seen something amazing, with a bright look on his dopey face. Ace would be lying if he said that he didn't find it adorable.

After all, it was Luffy's first time going to an Amusement park.

When Luffy had told him last week that he had never been to one, Ace had been shocked because he knew that, if anything, Luffy would love the amusement park. But it made sense, because he had said that his Grandfather had hardly been around when he was younger, not to mention his parents.

The next day he requested the days off of work and the next Saturday, he picked a curious Luffy up.

Luffy didn't find out until they were at their destination, after an hour or so car ride with the radio mixing in with Luffy's constant questioning of "Where are we going? Will they have food there? Are we there yet?"

When he did find out, however, Luffy's eyes lit up and he smiled in a way that made Ace's heart jump and his insides turn to jelly.

The day was coming to a close, the sun having completely vanished by now, with them having gone on most of the rides at least two times.

"Ace!" Luffy bounced back to Ace, eating cotton candy and pointing upwards. "We didn't go on that one!"

He was pointing to the Ferris wheel.

Ace smiled and looked down at Luffy. He had been saving that ride for the last, anyways. "You wanna go on it?"

"Mmm!" hummed Luffy, stuffing his face with the pink sugar. He grabbed Ace by the hand and started to eagerly walk forward; throwing the cotton candy stick once he was done.

After managing to not get lost, the two made it to the Ferris wheel, still hand in hand, where they managed to get on with little waiting, seeing as a good number of people had left now that it was later.

The moment they were in one of the pods, Luffy plopped down on one of the seats, excitedly kicking his legs. Ace took a seat next to him, his lips curved into a fond smile. As they began to move, even just a little bit, Luffy glued his face to the glass, vocally showing his excitement to Ace.

"I've never been on one of these! They go all the way up, right?" He turned to Ace, endearingly bouncing like a puppy.

"Yep, but it'll take a while, Lu." Ace reached over to ruffle the younger's already messy hair. "You have cotton candy on your face, by the way."

"Oh!" A pink tongue darted out to lick away the substance, Ace's eyes following its every movement. "Did I get it?"

Ace had to clear his throat before speaking again. Really, the things this brat did to him. "Yeah."

"I wonder how this gets so high?" Luffy asked as they kept on getting higher and higher, his face once again pressed to the glass. They were nearly at the top by now. "It's a mystery!"

"It definitely is." Ace humored, looking at the colored lights that contrasted the dark of the night.

Luffy turned all of a sudden, so he was now completely facing Ace. Before Ace could realize anything, warm and soft lips were pressed against his.

His heart jumped to his throat, but he willed his lips to move against Luffy's. The younger had already moved as close as possible without him sitting on Ace's lap, his arms around Ace's neck. Ace put his hands on Luffy's waist and Luffy's fingers got tangled in his curly black hair.

When they broke apart for air, cheeks lightly flushed, Luffy pressed his lips to Ace's neck.

"Thank you for taking me." He whispered against the freckled skin.

Ace waited a few minutes until speaking again, but when he did, his voice still broke.

"A-anytime."

* * *

**A/N**: I really liked writing this but yo, I couldn't think of a proper name so this will have to do for now. I originally posted this on tumblr yesterday. I'm not sure if there are any mistakes I've missed... If you could leave a review telling me how it was, I'd appreciate it ;).


End file.
